1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a system, a method and a recording medium for driving a programmable logic controller, and more particularly relates to a system, a method and a recording medium for driving a programmable logic controller capable of automatically detecting, installing and driving the programmable logic controller.
2. Related Art
In a control system of a plant in the prior art, all sorts of automation equipment of plant manufacturers are usually controlled by a plurality of programmable logic controllers (PLC, or referred to as a programmable controller), particularly in a process program. One or more monitor machines are used to transfer relevant parameters with each programmable logic controller, thereby monitoring an operation status of each programmable logic controller or controlling operation behavior of each programmable logic controller.
However, the design system of the programmable logic controller is rather closed, and the research and development manufacturers are seldom to exchange the techniques, which results in the fact that the hardware and software (e.g. program coding and an instruction system) incompatibility often happens to the programmable logic controllers and the monitoring systems thereof from all the manufacturers.
Therefore, the technicians of the plant must manually install a proper driving program and operation management interface for each monitor machine and programmable logic controller, which results in a waste of labor and time costs.
In addition, due to the problem that the programmable logic controllers and the monitoring systems thereof of all the manufacturers are incompatible or furthermore, the programmable logic controller needs a specific monitor machine, the manufacturers have to introduce (or purchase) a large quantity of monitor machines in accordance with the types of the programmable logic controller, which results in the facts that the driving program and the dedicated operation interface are quite complicated and are not easy to manage.
Besides, due to the problem that the programmable logic controllers and the monitoring systems thereof of all the manufacturers are incompatible, the technicians of the plant must learn the control methods and instructions of different machines, which results in the complexity of using the machine. Meanwhile, the technicians are difficult to acquire the relevant parameters of the machines, which decreases the timeliness and reference benefits of the acquired data.